


Can't Live Without

by gloamings



Series: Pepperony Week 2k14 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Iron Man 3, Missing Scene, Pepperony Week, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this why he gets out of their bed at 3 AM, night after night, leaving her sobbing into her pillow, thinking that she’s done something wrong?</p><p>What happens after Pepper invites Tony up for a shower in <i>Iron Man 3</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 (Theme: Iron Man 3) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Sorry in advance for the feels.

“I’m taking a shower.”

“Okay.”

“And you’re gonna join me.”

“Better.”

Pepper, still standing in the doorway of his workshop, watches Tony slowly amble over to her. She reaches out and grabs his hand firmly, still holding it as she turns away and leads him upstairs.

 _The one thing I can’t live without. The one thing I can’t live without._ His words bounce around in her head with each step that she takes. _I have to protect the one thing I can’t live without._ Instinctively, she grips his hand tighter.

Is this why he’s been so guarded lately? So shut off, so distant, so uncharacteristically quiet? Is this why he gets out of their bed at 3 AM, night after night, leaving her sobbing into her pillow, thinking that she’s done something wrong?

She rubs her thumb reassuringly along the side of his hand.

Even now, as they slowly traipse up to their bedroom, he feels distant. She’s holding on to his hand for dear life, but he doesn’t say a thing. It’s unnerving. She wants to break the silence, but she doesn’t know what she would say.

They reach the bedroom and Pepper finally feels brave enough to turn around.

Tony looks more tired that she’s ever seen him, the bags under his eyes more pronounced in the evening light. His eyebrows are raised and his lips are pursed, like he’s waiting for her to say something. She lets go of his hand and his arm falls lamely to his side.

“Tony,” she says, still frustrated at his behavior over the last few months, “why wouldn’t you talk to me before now? What’s been going on?”

She watches as her questions land on him, sees his body tense up even more, looks as he opens and closes his fists. His jaw clenches, his face grows even more tired and worried, and he looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

Realizing that her questions were probably a misstep, she comes up to him and wraps him in a hug, one that he eagerly returns.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she says into his neck, feeling his body shake against hers as he starts to cry, “no more questions, okay?”

She props her chin on his shoulder and rubs his back soothingly, Tony outright sobbing into her shoulder now. They stand like this for a while: no talking, just Tony, completely breaking down in Pepper’s arms, as Pepper does her best to hold him and make him feel safe. Eventually, his breathing returns to normal and his sobs lessen, Pepper holding him like she’s afraid to let go and lose him again.

“Pepper, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” she hears him saying into her suit, his voice breaking slightly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry I --”

She pulls out of the hug and brings a hand up to the side of his face, wiping away a tear that falls down his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch.

“Tony, it’s okay,” she says, “we can talk more later, if you’re feeling up for it. Okay?”

He nods his head, eyes still closed.

“I love you, Tony,” she says, and he opens his eyes at this. “I love you so much, and I want to be here for you. Let me be here for you,” she adds, almost as a plea.

He smiles, for the first time in a while. “I love you too, Pep.”

“Now,” she says, dropping her hand from his face and starting to take off her suit jacket, “how about a bath instead of a shower? I think you deserve some pampering.”

He chuckles, turning her around and helping her slip her arms out of the jacket, his hands lingering on her bare shoulders. “How can I say no to that?”

 


End file.
